Cartas Para Lily
by Ravei Potter
Summary: James manda uma carta a Lily falando sobre como se sente com relação à conturbada relação dos dois. Como irá Lily reagir? Será que ela vai dar uma chance a James?


**Cartas Para Lily**

"Querida Lily,

Pensei em começar a carta com os meus típicos "Meu Querido Lírio" ou até mesmo "Meu Pequeno Raio de Sol", mas imaginei que isso só te deixaria e irritada e faria com que você rasgasse esta carta na hora, e realmente não é isso que eu quero.

Antes de qualquer coisa, queria deixar uma coisa bem clara: eu não estou aqui escrever sobre meu amor infindável por você ou pra fazer alguma declaração. Só queria que você soubesse que estou com saudades.

É, só isso.

Mentira, não é só isso.

Sei que agora você deve estar revirando os olhos, e pensando no quanto eu sou "orgulhoso e prepotente", mas saiba que eu não estou com aquele típico sorriso brincalhão no meu rosto. Eu estou triste, de verdade. Quase deprimido.

Tenho passado as férias inteiras sem ter notícia alguma sua. Daí você se pergunta por que eu não mandei cartas pra você, como eu sempre faço, mas eu achei melhor mudar de estratégia. Você não respondia às minhas corujas, e quando respondia, era grossa e fazia questão de aplicar bem os seus "EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!". Sério, eu acho que ainda posso ouvir seus gritos.

Sirius tem me atormentado as férias inteiras, tentando fazer eu me divertir e tudo mais, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Em setembro deste ano nós iremos para o nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts, completando sete anos desde que te conheço e cinco desde que espero por uma chance com você. E eu aposto que vai ser mais um ano em que eu terei que levar foras seus e ouvir você gritando que me odeia e me aplicando tantos defeitos, sem olhar uma única qualidade. Isso dói, sabia?

Lembra do nosso terceiro ano? Eu lembro de vários fatos que você talvez não se recorde, ou simplesmente finge não lembrar.

Foi no terceiro ano que eu comecei a te apelidar, lembra? Apelidos bons e ruins, dependendo do ponto de vista, e você nunca demonstrou gostar de nenhum. Eu sempre vou sentir vontade de rir quando ouvir alguém te chamar de _foguinho_, ou quando eu me referir a você como _Lilyzinha_ e outras coisas mais.

Foi também no terceiro ano que eu te chamei pra sair pela primeira vez. Foi em meados de outubro, e ainda hoje eu me divirto lembrando da sua reação.

Eu já andava te observando desde que havíamos começado nosso terceiro ano, e estava te dando mais valor do que realmente demonstrei. Eu me lembro que fiz o pedido de manhã bem cedo, num dia em que nós dois acordamos excepcionalmente cedo. Você desceu as escadas do seu dormitório radiante, carregada de livros e obviamente se preparando para gastar seu dia estudando. Eu havia deixado os Marotos dormindo até mais tarde e estava indo para o Salão Principal antes de te ver.

Você, mesmo tendo acabado de acordar, estava linda. O olhar distraído e um leve brilho vermelho nos cabelos. Fui até você e, sorrindo, disse "_Bom dia, meu amor_." Como já era de praxe, você revirou os olhos e respondeu com um já costumeiro _"O que você quer, Potter?"_. Nem assim deixei de sorrir. _"Nada, não." _Antes que minha coragem fosse embora e levasse junto sua paciência, eu perguntei "_Na verdade, eu queria perguntar uma coisa: Quer sair comigo? Logo teremos visita a Hogsmead e você não tem nada a perder." _Dei meu melhor sorriso mas tudo o que você disse foi _"Eu nunca sairia com você, Potter." _E saiu pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Eu acabei ficando pela sala comunal, mesmo, até os Marotos descerem e me perguntarem se estava tudo bem.

O quarto ano não me rendeu avanço nenhum com você. Tampouco o quinto, no qual você estava mais ocupada que nunca. Envolvida nos seus estudos para os NOM's e seus trabalhos de monitoria com o Remus, você não tinha tempo sequer pra ficar gritando comigo. Só o Remus sabe quantas vezes combinamos os seus horários de ronda para que fosse possível eu prever uma hora e um local no qual nós "acidentalmente" nos encontraríamos.

O sexto ano poderia ter sido o melhor de todos. Eu consigo lembrar de cada detalhe mínimo daquele baile de outono. Você estava linda, num vestido vermelho que destacava o verde dos seus olhos, e o melhor momento da festa foi quando eu te convenci a dançar. Envolvidos na única conversa decente que um dia tivemos, você nem reparou que já estávamos nos jardins. Dançando uma música lenta, eu te envolvi nos meus braços e encostei meus lábios aos seus. Mas logo você me empurrou e foi embora, totalmente enfezada. Você ficou exatamente 6 dias sem olhar para a minha cara, até que eu aprontei num dos corredores e você teve que falar comigo novamente, ou melhor, gritar, já que eu havia acabado de ganhar uma detenção.

Mas eu não me arrependo do que fiz.

Só me arrependo do fato que você até hoje não confia em mim e não é capaz de me dar uma chance. Eu sei que você tem medo de se entregar e sair de coração partido, mas acredite, você não é "mais uma", e eu _jamais _vou te usar e jogar fora, como você imagina. Eu sei que suas amigas te incentivam a aceitar que você gosta de mim, mesmo que você insista em dizer quem me odeia.

Acho que agora entendo porque vocês garotas adoram escrever em diários. Isso é ótimo. Eu me sinto muito mais leve por estar compartilhando o que eu penso com alguém, mesmo não tendo certeza de que você lerá esta carta. (obs.: Sirius iria rir loucamente se lesse essa parte, sem contar que ia ficar me chamando de "veado" durante um bom tempo... aquele cachorro...)

Por falar em diário, eu li o seu no ano passado. Para alguém que diz que me odeia tanto, você escreve bastantes "Potter"s nele.

Não sei a que horas essa carta vai chegar até você, mas agora eu preciso ir, é hora de jantar e o Sirius está gritando e batendo na porta do meu quarto, perguntando "o que você está fazendo aí dentro?".

Esperando que você leia e me responda,

Do eterno seu,

James Potter."

Lily leu e releu a carta pelo menos 7 vezes. Pequenas lágrimas podiam ser vistas no seu rosto, mesmo que um sorriso fraco estivesse nos seus lábios.

Como pudera desprezar por tanto tempo aquele ser? Na verdade, quem era aquele ser? Porque Lily tinha certeza que _jamais_ conhecera aquele lado do tão odiado, arrogante, prepotente e convencido Potter.

Talvez fosse o sono que a estivesse impedindo de pensar direito, mas ela acreditara em cada palavra que estava naquela carta.

Lilian Evans acreditava em James Potter.

Ainda sorrindo, pensou que ele merecia uma resposta. Mas nada como o que ele escrevera. Ela precisava escrever algo pequeno, mas que demonstrasse que ela tinha levado em consideração tudo o que lera.

Pegando uma pena e tinta, Lily escreveu uma simples pergunta e mandou com sua coruja.

"O convite pra sair ainda está de pé?"

James simplesmente não conseguiu evitar o sorriso enorme que podia ser encontrado no seu rosto naquele exato momento.

Mesmo seu destinatário ou remetente, ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar a caligrafia de Lily.

Ao ver a sua cara, Sirius, que voltava do banheiro, dirigiu-se a ele.

- Que cara de veado é essa, Pontas? – ele brincou.

- É a Lily, Sirius.

- O que ela aprontou pra você desta vez? – Sirius perguntou.

- Ela aceitou sair comigo, cara. _Comigo!_

Pra provar o que dissera, mostrou a Sirius a carta de Lily e jogou-se na cama, felicíssimo por dentro.

Mas levantou-se logo para responder-lhe.

Devia ser algo simples, assim como ela fizera.

James rabiscou um rápido "Sempre." num pedaço de pergaminho e mandou a coruja de Lily de volta pra casa.

Lily foi dormir com um sentimento estranho dentro dela, algo mais que felicidade. Estava surpresa por estar dando uma chance a James, e receosa também, mas não podia negar que estava feliz.

Sem se preocupar com o que Hogwarts em peso comentaria sobre como finalmente Potter havia fisgado-a, Lily dormiu em paz.

Só Sirius ficou sabendo que naquela noite James Potter havia adormecido abraçado com um pedaço de pergaminho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** E aí? Gostaram?

Essa é minha primeira James/Lily, e minha segunda oneshot. Tenho mais uma porção de james/lily pra escrever, mas a maioria será longfic, então... ;P

Espero que tenham gostado!

Eu ainda pensei em escrever sobre a volta deles para hogwarts, o encontro e tudo mais, mas isso tornaria a fic muito melosa já que seria basicamente eles dois o tempo todo, nem briga teria, então preferi assim. Como foi o encontro e como eles ficaram depois eu deixo por vossa conta! ;P

**Deixem reviews, ok?**

_bjss_ e até mais!


End file.
